Jfmaa
Jfmaa is captain of the crew Fade to Black and prince of -Tenacity-. His home is Emerald Ocean Jfmaa enjoys Cursed Isles, Cursed Isles, and Cursed Isles. And lucky is the pirate invited along. Achievements On Hunter: * Prince of -Tenacity- * Former fleet officer of * Former senior officer of Domination or Damnation * Former monarch of -Tenacity- * Memorized Hunter Ocean * #1 Navigation * Ultimate Sails, Navigator, Forager and Poker Player * 1st in Familiar Frenzy, Feb 2010 * Indianapolis 50.0 event finisher (500 lps), mostly with Gneiss * Ocean wide Plankathon Event helper Biography Jfmaa started off his pirate career (as Jfma) on Hunter ocean in 2008, following a java update link, and he liked the layout of the game and that it was multiplayer and based on puzzling skill. His first endeavors on his home ocean, after learning the ropes with navy missions, led him to join a WB pilly led by Sharkbyte; this was a lucrative activity for him which earned him a couple of thousand of poes, so he decided to stay on this crew ( ) when the pilly ended and the captain asked for people to join in. This was also the beginning of the social adventure, getting to know new people and crews and flags in which Jfmaa has encountered several hearties to enjoy cruising the seas with. With the release of Cursed Isles (November 2008) a new era began for this pirate, as he enjoyed rather smaller ships for hunting monsters adventures, and became a regular of Barnaclebess’s CI runs. This is the moment the pirate Jfmaa emerged for the first time to Hunter ocean (Jfma a(lt)) joining the crew Domination or Damnation, and reuniting with his then top hearty Falons in said crew. After climbing up the ranks through tough officer training, he finally reached the status of Senior Officer in Domination or Damnation; and with the guidance and help of his crewbies and hearties, Jfmaa also began to lead his own (almost daily) cursed isles runs. As the most active pirate in the crew, and with the diminishing of play time by Captain Barnaclebess, it was decided among the SO’s to merge the crew into a new crew created by Jfmaa. And so, the crew Fade to Black began cruising Hunter Ocean on March 8, 2010. The link to his former captain Sharkbyte (who had recently re-emerged from one of his pirate hiatus) led Jfmaa and his crew to join into the flag Eye of the Storm, but after a few months, he decided that it would be more fitting for his desires to join the flag -Tenacity-, which was then led by the famous pirate and close friend Gneiss. -Tenacity- gave Jfmaa the opportunity to explore new aspects of the game, organizing and participating in events, helping to get ready and participating in blockades (not just as a jobber anymore!) and the intricacies of flag management and delegating. Regular Activities *Cursed Isle with Jfmaa *Memorizing East Emerald *Flag voyages *Helping Gneiss collect trophies (or in anything she desires) *Topping sails duty reports *Tokens *Competitions (especially those involving Duty Navigation, Sailing or Carpentry) *Fun events